Save me pardone me
by Yonah
Summary: La trotteuse fournissait des efforts invisibles, tout comme moi pour mon père., l'horloge est morte, monsieur. Et vice versa...


Le jeune ninja s'appelait Sasuke Uchiha.  
Il n'avait que sept petites années de vie mais avait apprit à accorder de l'importance à chaque détail, comme la petite trotteuse d'un blanc crémé qui faisait sa course dans le cadrant de l'heure pâlichon. Il savait que personne d'autre que lui avait remarqué qu'elle été là depuis toujours ─ et sans doute à jamais. Il sentait aussi que personne n'avait discerné sa longue tige fine qui altérait coup après coup l'engrenage des aiguilles, pendant soixante secondes.  
Soixante minuscules parasites qui remplissaient les heures, sans plus de suspens. C'était toujours la même histoire : un battement électrique de la minute, la course effrénée de la trotteuse et le fin glapissement d'un halo de satisfaction de l'heure. Voilà ce qu'était la vie.  
Sauf que, ce jour-là, en entrant en cours et s'asseyant seul à la troisième tables de la deuxième rangée, comme à chaque fois, le comtois était mort. Depuis cent trente-trois secondes elle ne bougeait pas. Ni même la trotteuse, ni même la minute, elles étés brisées, claquées, crevées, épuisées, éreintées, excédées, exténuées, fatiguées, flapis, rétamées, vidées. Tout comme Sasuke.  
Ses yeux macassars et sobres ancraient la pendule ovale dans son esprit. Il se demandait pourquoi, pour quoi, comment, par qui, pour qui. Il se quémandait une réponse et malgré les plaintes du professeur le jouvenceau ne prenait pas part au cours. Il ne jouait pas au plus intelligent avec Sakura Haruno, au plus fort avec Naruto Uzumaki ou au plus beau avec Kiba Inozuka : il était inanimé, condamné comme la trotteuse à finir seul et immobile.  
Hors, le soir même avant de rentré chez lui, le professeur l'interpella. Il glissa de sa chaise en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux de jais finement brossés par sa génitrice et s'approcha à pas lent du professeur.

« Sasuke, puis-je savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda le professeur, fixant les yeux de l'Uchiha. Après un long silence sans réponse audible, le jeune maître passa une main tremblotante dans ses cheveux et fixa d'un air vitreux le petit-frère du génie de Konoha. Il faudrait apprendre à parler Sasuke, on dirait que tu es une coquille vide. De tes lèvres ne sortent que les réponses justes aux questions et des onomatopées typiquement froides et incompréhensibles (il baissa les yeux et s'éclaircit la voix, le regard pesant et empli d'euthanasie de l'apprenti lui posait un poids sur son cœur et son esprit) donne-moi une réponse claire et précise. Donne-moi une réponse à mes questions. Donne-moi quelque chose de discernable ! De perceptible... de... de... d'audible. La voix d'Iruka été aigüe et peu stable. Cette sensation d'inconfort avec son élève le gêné. Le fait que Sasuke soit énigmatique, comme un puzzle dont les pièces ne seraient jamais incrochetables l'exacerbait avec un "e" majuscule. Et parfait. »

Sasuke admirait secrètement maître Iruka, il était toujours là quant il le fallait, possédait une joie de vivre palpable et était rarement en colère. Il aimait les enfants et transmettre son savoir : comme son frère.  
Son frère qui veiller sur lui malgré sa jeune fiancée, sa grossesse et tous ses petits problèmes. Itachi avait les mots qui fallait pour faire extraire une phrase sans agonie, fierté ou hautainement des petites lèvres boudineuses de Sasuke. Et Iruka devait être la personne qui s'en approchait le plus, si on oubliait ce sourire si saisi et atteint. Puis sans son art et sa manière... C'était un Itachi sans le Uchiha.  
Le garçon afficha un sourire en coin gauche, perceptible par la petite fossette qui naissait.

« L'horloge est morte, monsieur. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix pleine et calme, mesurant la cadence de ses mots sans quittait le regard déconcerté de son professeur. »

Alors qu'Iruka s'activait pour trouver une réponse correct à sa réponse ─ en vain, il lâcha son sac de cours par-terre.

« Il faut changer les piles alors. Fini par lâcher le professeur en se retournant vers le tableau gribouillé à fin d'attraper le cadrant noir claquant qui causait tant de problème à son meilleur élève ─ son meilleur élément. »

Il fit grinçait la chaise et commença à l'escalader : si c'était l'horloge qui gênait monsieur Uchiha on allait régler la question en deux en trois mouvements. Sasuke fit claquer sa langue sur son palet et un rire cristallin sortit de ses lèvres, Iruka se retourna vers son élève et positionna son sourcil droit en circonflexe.

« Saviez-vous que la trotteuse fournissait des efforts invisibles. Tout comme moi pour mon père. Alors, je vais le répété une dernière fois, l'horloge est morte, monsieur. Et _vice versa_. »

Sasuke regarda une dernière son professeur puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de s'abaissait légèrement pour ramasser sa besace et de calter vers la sortie.  
_La trotteuse fournissait des efforts invisibles, tout comme moi pour mon père._, _l'horloge est morte, monsieur. Et vice versa_... Iruka resta bouche-bée pendant quelque temps. La répartie de Sasuke Uchiha le choquait, tout comme son intelligence et sa maturité... Mais jamais ô grand jamais Iruka ne se serait douté qu'Uchiha Sasuke vivait au grès d'une trotteuse que personne (pas même lui !) n'avait remarqué.  
En avalant difficilement sa salive Iruka fixa l'horloge longuement et se promit d'en acheter une nouvelle chaque année. Si Sasuke s'était considérait comme mort à voix haute et sans trembler dans sa voix, Iruka empêcherait cela pour les ans et les gens à venir. C'était une façon comme une autre de demander pardon à Sasuke pour ne pas avoir pu le sauver.  
Enfin, sauver était un mot bien trop osé pour parler de la situation présenter : après tout Sasuke n'avait fait qu'extérioriser ce qui lui manquait le plus dans la vie, via une aiguille certes mais via quelque chose au moins ! Cela était rassurant de voir qu'un Uchiha froid et robuste pouvait avoir des peines comme des joies. Comme des rêves. Même si cela resté enfui à jamais en eux, par fierté ─ par principe, au moins, les enfants pouvaient s'émoustiller et se sentir vivants devant quelque chose. Pour le cas de Sasuke c'était devant douze chiffres.  
La porte s'ouvra brutalement et un grognement fin de mécontentement combla le vide. Iruka leva son regard et tomba sur Naruto, les bras croisaient sur l'arrière de sa tête et un magnifique sourire éblouissant. Quand on mange que des ramens, pensa-t-il, c'est tout à fait normal !

« Naruto Uzumaki, que me vaut cette visite tardive ? Souffla Iruka d'une voix, mi-fatigué mi-blasé par le comportement du jeune blond. »

Le garçonnet quadrilla la salle du regard, arquant ainsi les sourcils à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, suivant les endroits où se posés ses yeux océans mouchetés d'impatiences.

« Professeur Iruka... souffla le jeune ninja en continuant son regard aiguisé et menaçant. J'ai deux choses à vous dire, si vous l'accepter. Lâcha Naruto en ce détendant un peu. Iruka sourit doucement avant de secouer la tête puis de crachait un "oui, vas-y, au point où j'en suis !". Primo, que faisais Sasuke Uchiha ici à cette heure-là ? Et dexio, la trotteuse de l'horloge ne marche plus. Il faut changer les piles ! »

Le professeur stoppa ses mouvements et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Son sourire s'élargit et il empoigna les épaules du bambin.

« Je vais t'offrir des ramens, mon petit. Dit-il simplement, ne donnant pas plus d'explication. »

Ils partirent manger sous les cris de joies de l'Uzumaki.  
Le lendemain, les élèves allèrent en cours. Comme à son habitude Sasuke marchait d'un pas boiteux, feulant le sol sous les acclamations des filles. En pénétrant dans la salle il leva les yeux vers l'horloge ─ nouvelle. Il plongea son regard dans la salle, cherchant Iruka. Il trouva son maître à côté de Naruto Uzumaki, qui brandissait fièrement l'ancienne horloge.  
Sasuke se glissa dans les rangées et s'assit à sa place habituelle, croisa les mains nonchalamment, posa son menton pointu dessus et attendit le début du cours sous les acclamations quotidiennes de ces ladys.  
Le regard bleu de Naruto se posa sur lui. Il arqua un sourire puis regarda la nouvelle pendule: elle était dotée de chiffres électriques, ce qui impliquait le fait qu'il n'y avait plus d'aiguilles, qu'elles pouvaient se reposer sans ce soucié du monde. Et vice versa. Après tout, ceci expliqué cela.

ஃ

Voilà mon premier texte publié ici, sur ce site. Je l'extrais de mon blog : .com/ alors cela ne sert à rien de le signaler ;). J'espère que ce os vous aura plut, malgré la maigreur du chapitre !

Bien à vous, Yonah.


End file.
